The Nightmare Stone
The Nightmare Stone * Se: 4 * Ep: 18 * Ep Overall: 71 Plot A nightmare stone is disturbed by the villains and everyone is having horrible nightmares. Episode (The two villains enter the throne room.) * {Scarecrow} "Time to think of some new plans." * {Grim Reaper} "You got any?" * {Scarecrow} "Yes! We'll take the house of those twerps and, and...nah, never mind that." * {Grim Reaper} "Possess them! Then, then...they'll cause trouble in town! Yeah!" * {Scarecrow} "No. Doesn't that get old?" * {Grim Reaper} "Kidnap their parents?" * {Scarecrow} "Oh, heck, no. Those little Candy kids will smother me." * {Grim Reaper} "Coming up with a good evil plan is gonna take a while." (The genie appears.) * {Genie} "So you guys need an evil plan, huh? I think I can help..." * {Scarecrow} "Oh, what? You just came out of nowhere." * {Grim Reaper} "How did you know we're going to plot something evil?" * {Genie} "I can hear you in my mind. Anyway, try and guess who will be part of your evil plan?" * {Scarecrow} "It can't be those three kappas, because they're not good enough to be villains." * {Grim Reaper} "Please don't send out Beehavoc. Just looking at him sends chills down my spine." * {Genie} "I'm not sending either the Big Kappas or Beehavoc here to be involved in your evil plan." (He magically opens the door, and Scales, King Masterson, and Thunder King come in.) * {Scales, King Masterson, Thunder King} "Now ''do you know?" * {'Scarecrow & Grim Reaper'} "Yes!" * {'Scales'} "Good. At least you still remember me. Now, King Masterson, Thunder King, and I will take part in your evil plan." * {'King Masterson'} "We actually brought in something that can extend your evilness." * {'Scarecrow'} "Oh good. What is it?" * {'Grim Reaper'} "Can't be anything stupid like a bazooka, right?" * {'Thunder King'} "It's ''way ''less stupid than a bazooka." (He holds out a medium-sized purple crystal.) * {'Grim Reaper'} "Hey, can I have that crystal? It looks beautiful!" * {'Scales'} "It's not just any crystal. It's a ''magical crystal! And no, Grim Reaper, you can't have it." * {Thunder King} "It's the nightmare stone. This will give anyone nightmares for months." * {Scarecrow} "Let me try it out." (He takes the crystal from Thunder King.) * {Scarecrow} "Hmm...abra kadabra...alakazam. No? Open sesame! What?! Why isn't this working?" * {Grim Reaper} (takes the crystal) "Maybe if you shake it..." (shakes the crystal) "I can't get it to work either." * {King Masterson} "Try rubbing it." * {Scarecrow} (takes the crystal back from GR) "Okay, magic crystal...who shall be our first target...?" (The CandyCake Guppies show up on the crystal.) * {Scarecrow} "Obviously, of course. Them. They always ruined my evil plans! Now, what should I do to activate it?" (SUddenly, a giant coconut was thrown at King Masterson's head, knocking him to the floor.) * {Grim Reaper} "Do that again! That was funny!" * {Scales} "Wait. How did you...?" (He gets hit in the face by a flying football and falls to the floor.) * {Thunder King} "What just happened?!" (He was hit on the head by a brick, and falls to the floor.) * {Scarecrow} "Fine. I'll do it for real this time." (The crystal lets out a bright light. We cut to the Candies in their beds, sleeping. Suddenly, each were hit in the head or face by a random object. The blows woke them up, and their find their selves in darkness. Lolipop was alone.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Hmm? Where am I? Guys?! Where are you?!" (looks around) "...Am I dreaming? HELLO?!" (She trips over someone. It was Cotton Puffy.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Cotton. Where are the others?" * {Cotton Puffy} "I don't know! All I remember is getting hit in the head by a metal pipe, and now I'm here. Lolipop, we have to find our brothers and sisters and get the cherries out of here!" * {Lolipop Pops} "I know. We'll find the others, and try to find a way out of here." * {Cotton Puffy} "I see someone over there." (He points to a purple guppy in the distance.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Wait, Cotton. Something about that thing looks familiar." (Cotton and Lolipop go to the purple guppy, who has its back turned.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Don't worry. This thing won't hurt us. Ahem! Excuse me, purple thing? Where are we?" (The guppy turns around and reveals scary looking glowing red pupils and black eyes. It's a Shroyster.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Hey, we're lost. We need you to help us where we..." (His eyes suddenly turn light gray instead of blue.) * {Cotton Puffy} "What the heck?!" * {Lolipop Pops} "What?" * {Cotton Puffy} "I CAN'T SEE!!!" (We cut to the throne room.) * {Thunder King} "Scarecrow, you set it to a weird nightmare. Put it back to horror nightmare. And why isn't anyone getting hit in the face by random objects?" * {Scarecrow} "All I can think of is those twerps in a dozen." * {Grim Reaper} "I know!" * {Scales} "Great. Now hurry up and..." (He starts spinning around. The others start laughing, until Scales eventually stopped and woozily walks over to take the crystal.) * {Scales} "LET ME DO IT!" (We cut to a grassy field. Red Unicorn and Blue stare at each other.) * {Blue Alicorn} "We meet again, brother...You just can't beat me in a race. I am faster than you." * {Red Unicorn} "Yeah, but it is not me that's going down. It's you....Uh, okay...maybe you are a bit stronger and tougher than me, but I can do better." (He levitates a tree, and launches it at his brother. Alicorn missed.) * {Blue Alicorn} "Ha! You missed me!" (A metal pipe was thrown at him. Red rushes by his brother's side.) * {Red Unicorn} "So how did I do, Ali Blue Boy?" * {Blue Alicorn} "How did you do, you ask?" (He grabs Red by the tail and throws him at a tree.) * {Blue Alicorn} "That's ''how you did!" (He flies up to the tree he threw his brother in.) * {'Blue Alicorn'} "Hey, Red. If you're still conscious, say something!" (He saw his brother lodged in a tree hole. He could hear him snoring.) * {'Blue Alicorn'} "Oh, so you're sleeping on me, huh? If you're gonna play a practical joke on me, I won't fall for it." (A bowling pin hits him in the face. Blue Alicorn falls to the ground, fainting. He woke up and found himself surrounded in blackness.) * {'Blue Alicorn'} "What?! Where am I?! HELLO?!" (The alicorn looks around. No one is around.) * {'Blue Alicorn'} "Okay, calm down Bluey. I'm probably just imagining things." (As he was speaking, Red was coming up behind him.) * {'Red Unicorn'} "Hey, Bluey." * {'Blue Alicorn'} "Ahhhhhhhh!!!" (''turns around) "Oh, it's just you, Red." * {Red Unicorn} "Nice to see you too, Bluey..." * {Blue Alicorn} "For a second, I thought there was a ghost behind me." * {Red Unicorn} "Speaking of ghosts...don't look behind you." * {Blue Alicorn} (frightened) "W-wh-wh-wh-why? Why?!" (Behind him, there's Oorameshia, Vanishem, and Polter-Ghost.) * {Oorameshia} "What's up?" (Bluey screamed at the top of his lungs, and unknowingly hits Oorameshia on the head, knocking the ghost to the floor.) * {Polter-Ghost} "Oh, Oorameshia! Are you okay?!" * {Red Unicorn} "Sorry my brother did that, but you nearly gave him a heart attack." (Vanishem starts glowing.) * {Vanishem} "Blue Alicorn and Red Unicorn. You two will be forgotten forever." (We cut to the castle's throne room.) * {Thunder King} "Ha ha ha! We made those two stallions sleep forever!" * {Scales} "Now it's my chance to ruin their lives!" * {Scarecrow} "What am I'' supposed to do?" * {'King Masterson'} "We can hurt the innocent!" * {'Grim Reaper'} "Together? As five? Isn't that too much?" * {'Scarecrow'} "What are you saying? Let's do it!" (We cut to the grocery store with Mr Rainbow, Mrs Galaxy, and Cranberry Pup.) * {'Mr Rainbow'} "...And when I knew that the town I live in will be in danger, I created the CandyCake Guppies." * {'Mrs Galaxy'} "That's really smart. And what about Cranberry Pup?" * {'Mr Rainbow'} "Uh, I believe he was created by the genie. But Cranberry was only a cute and innocent little puppy. Isn't that right, boy?" * {'Cranberry Pup'} "Arf!" * {'Mrs Galaxy'} "Now come, let's go find some treats for Cranberry." * {'Mr Rainbow'} "His new favorite dog treats are Rainbow Bites. And I believe they're found in this isle." * {'Cranberry Pup'} "Arf!" * {'Mr Rainbow'} (''saw the box of treats) "Oh, good eye, Cranberry Pup!" (He takes the box of Rainbow Bites. After paying for them, the three head back home. Suddenly, all three were hit on the head by large stones. They fell to the ground, unconscious. Hazele saw this and rushed to them.) * {Hazele} "Oh no! Are you three okay?!" (Only Cranberry woke up.) * {Cranberry Pup} "Arf!" (Cranberry sniffed the box of Rainbow Bites. Bustle comes by.) * {Bustle} "Hazele, what happened?" * {Hazele} "I don't know. I saw them get hit in the head by some huge stones." (Suddenly, both Bustle and Hazele were hit in the faces by bricks. Both find their selves in a different place.) * {Bustle} "What? Where are we?" * {Hazele} "Bustle, where are we?" * {Bustle} (angrily) "I was wondering the same thing, Hazele!" * {Hazele} "Then, why are you chained to a wall?" * {Bustle} "What? You're chained up also!" * {Hazele} "What the heck is going on?!" (Both noticed Mr Rainbow and Mrs Galaxy locked up in cages. They're both clammy and grayish-light green.) * {Bustle & Hazele} "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" ---------- (The two mummies are shaking in fear. Then, they heard a voice.) * {Voice} "Attention all hostages!" (The voice is coming from the villains.) * {Scarecrow} "Welcome to your nightmare! You're all trapped in your nightmares, and there is no escape! I hope you enjoy it there, because you'll be in there forever." * {Grim Reaper} "And no one can save you! Ha!" (We cut to the nightmares.) * {Hazele} "What are you talking about?" * {Bustle} "I don't know, but who will save us?! And those who are also trapped in their own nightmares?!" (Outside the throne room, there is two familiar characters. The CandyCake Guppies' toy the Beeping Bot and the familiar party guppy Swirly Freeze. Both snook into the throne room, and flew up to the ceiling. The CandyCkae Guppies are being chased by the devil-looking Vanilla Cake.) * {Lolipop Pops} "Vanilla, don't tell me you're using Double Team!" * {Vanilla Cake} "I'm not using any ''moves, Lolipop!" * {'Rainbow Flavor'} "I know what move we ''should ''use!" (She uses Thunderbolt on the devil. It has no effect.) * {'Blueberry Jam'} "What? I thought for ''sure that Thunderbolt would destroy it!" * {Snicker Doodle} "Is this thing an illusion?" * {Lemon Drop} "If we want to destroy, first we have to know if it's real or not." * {CInnamon Buns} "Guys, I used Foresight and that devil-looking thing is actually an illusion!" * {Caramel Cider} "An illusion? How are we gonna fight something that ain't real?" * {Lolipop Pops} "If we can't fight an illusion, then we have to be ''an illusion." (The twelve turn invisible. The devil looks around, confused. It uses Thunderbolt everywhere, electrocuting the twelve heroes. Swirly Freeze and Beeping Bot appear.) * {'Swirly Freeze & Beeping Bot'} "Stop right there!" (The Candies looked and saw them.) * {'Lolipop, Blueberry, Choco, Cinnamon, Sugar, Vanilla'} "Swirly Freeze and Beeping Bot?" * {'Swirly Freeze'} "Quick, follow us everyone!" * {'Caramel Cider'} "Thanks...you two. What are their names?" * {'Swirly Freeze'} "Swirly Freeze! And this is Beeping Bot! Hey, behind you!" (The devil guppy is coming towards them. Vanills grabs his devilish counterpart by the hand and throws it down to the floor.) * {'Swirly Freeze'} "Really? That's all you've got?" * {'Beeping Bot'} "Let's not waste time. Let's get out of here!" (We cut to the two stallion ponies, about to be attacked by Oorameshia, Polter-Ghost, and Vanishem.) * {'Red Unicorn'} "Before you three attack us...I want to say...or do something to my brother." (He hesitated before giving Blue Alicorn...a kiss to the face.) * {'Blue Alicorn'} (''blushing deeply) "Wh...wh...what was that all about?!" * {Red Unicorn} "We're both about to become goners." * {Polter-Ghost} "Hehehehehehehe! A stallion kissing a stallion? How hilarious." * {Blue Alicorn} "Let's see if you think this ''is hilarious." (He shoots a beam off magic out from his horn at Polter-Ghost. It knocked him out easily.) * {'Red Unicorn'} "Good thinking, Bluey!" (Both stallions attack with magic. Vanishem was knocked out also, but Oorameshia is still up. The stallions saw the Candies, Swirly, and the Beeping Bot coming at them. Swirly orders them to use their Thunderbolt. That knocked Oorameshia out. Then, we cut to the two mummies.) * {'Hazele'} "...I...I don't need to..." (He looks down at a bazooka.) * {'Hazele'} "NO! I don't need to!" * {'Bustle'} "Hazele! What's wrong with you?" * {'Hazele'} "I...I must...with the bazooka!" (He grabs the bazooka, but then drops it and takes out a jar of peanut butter.) * {'Bustle'} "Uhh, Hazele. Aren't you allergic to peanut butter?" * {'Hazele'} "Uhhh..." (The Candies, Beeping Bot, Swirly, and the stallions come by.) * {'Swirly Freeze'} "Okay, is that everyone? Did we miss anyone?" * {'Choco Cream'} "Hm...nope, that's everyone." * {'Swirly Freeze'} "Okay, now we're going to need an escape route. We'll need...something that can--" * {'Hazele'} "Sorry to interrupt, but I think that red exit door over there is where we should go." (The two mummies are sawed off the chains, and everyone rush to the red door. They end up back in Jupiter Town.) * {'Cotton Puffy'} "Yay! We're back in town!" * {'Gelatin Soft'} "And it's all thanks to the mysterious stranger." * {'Swirly Freeze'} "Thanks, but we're still not through." (We cut to the throne room.) * {'Thunder King'} "Ha ha! Who else is gonna get hit in the head?" * {'Scarecrow'} "Anyone that comes to mind!" * {'Scales'} "I have feeling some people have escaped their nightmares." (The The CandyCake Guppies burst into the room.) * {'Lolipop Pops'} "Alright, boys! Your nightmare games are over!" * {'Sugar Pie'} "That was a game?" * {'Blueberry Jam'} "Errm, not exactly." * {'Scarecrow'} "Augh, you guys again!" * {'Scales'} "Well, you Candies are too late!" * {'King Masterson'} "Yeah! We're too powerful for you now!" * {'Caramel Cider'} "Then, do your worst!" (A chair was thrown, but Caramel dodged it.) * {'Snicker Doodle'} "Yikes! Random objects are thrown out of random places!" * {'King Masterson'} "And it's all thanks to this crystal we have here!" * {'Grim Reaper'} "You fool!" * {'King Masterson'} "Oh no. I said too much." * {'Swirly Freeze'} "Oh, for goodness sakes..." (He quickly snatches the crystal from Scales and throws it to the floor, breaking it.) * {'Scarecrow'} "Oh snap..." (The crystal starts glowing brightly.) * {'Grim Reaper'} (''covering his "eyes") "Why is it glowing so brightly?!" (The five bad guys end up morphed together by body. The Candies are at their backyard.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Ahhh, everything's back to normal..." * {Choco Cream} "Wooo! Go Swirly Freeze!" (Swirly and Beeping Bot come by.) * {Caramel Cider} (to Swirly) "Wait...Swirly Freeze? That's your name?" * {Swirly Freeze} "Yep." * {Sugar Pie} (holding Beeping Bot) "And Beeping Bot as well. Oh, it's been so long." * {Beeping Bot} "It has. And I still love you all." * {Swirly Freeze} "And I'll be back soon." (He leaves.) * {Beeping Bot} "So what do you all want to do now?" (All the Candies look at each other smiling.) * {All} "PARTY!!!" (The Candies and Beeping Bot go back in the house.) End of episode.